We Decide our Future
by Dewy908
Summary: During the 'World's Finest' episode on Supergirl, Barry was there for weeks. He developed feelings for the alien in blue and Kara developed feelings for the meta-human in red. So how will they maintain an inter-dimensional relation ship?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Sparks

"So, do you really think this is gonna work?" Kara asked Barry. About two weeks ago, Barry Allen, also known as The Flash, breached over to her world. They spent most of their time together and Kara grew very fond of Barry and realized she was falling for the scarlet meta-human with the charming smile. She didn't want him to leave.

"Well, watching Livewire and Banchee work together reminded me of something we tried on my Earth once. You and I join forces, literally. We combine your speed with my speed and if you throw me forward at your fastest, then I might just break the dimensional barrier and get back home." Barry said, explaining his plan to Kara.

He wanted to stay on this earth to be honest. While he was there, he tried to keep his distance from Kara, in fear of him falling for her. But that did not work at all. He admitted that he had developed feelings for the cute alien and he was not looking forward to leaving her.

"Wh-what do you mean? Like, a race?" Kara asked, smiling.

"Yeah I guess." Barry said smirking at her. _Damn that is one pretty smile._ Barry thought to himself. "Think you can keep up Girl of Steel?" Barry asked causing her to laugh.

"Oh just you watch Scarlet Speedster." Kara said. "I'm gonna miss you Barry Allen." Kara said a little sadly but maintained her smile.

"I'm really gonna miss you to Kara Danvers. Or Kara Zor-El, which is your alien name, because you're an alien, which I think is very cool." Barry said causing Kara to laugh.

Kara opened her arms and motioned for a hug. "Come here." Kara said and Barry hugged her back.

They both got into their running stances when Barry said "Screw it." Kara was about to ask what he meant but Barry pulled her into a kiss with his arms going around her waist. At first, Kara was shocked. But before Barry could pull back, her arms slid around his neck and she started to kiss him back.

Once they both need air, they pulled back but kept their foreheads together. "I promise, I will come back." Barry said and Kara nodded her head.

"You do that. I'll be waiting for you." Kara said as she kissed him again. A couple more minutes passed and they finally got into their running stances again.

"On your marks." Barry started.

"Get set." Kara said.

"Go!" and with that, they both took off. As they were running, Barry looked over at Kara and smiled at her and she smiled back. He leaned over and kissed her one last time before the breach opened up and Kara threw Barry through it.

"Good bye Barry." Kara said as she looked at the spot that the breach opened. She had no doubt in her mind she would see him again, and she would be counting down the days.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Returning to Earth 38

Barry was sitting outside of Joe's house on the porch. There was only one person on his mind. Kara. He had just beaten Zoom. He was faster than ever. "Hey." Caitlin said, coming out to talk to him.

"Hey." Barry said, smiling at her.

"So what are you doing out here? Your dad, both of them, your sister, brother and all your friends are inside celebrating." Caitlin asked.

"I'm just thinking." Barry said and a small smile formed on his face. Caitlin just sat down next to him.

"So what's her name?" Caitlin asked after a few minutes. Barry was one of her best friends and she knew him very well.

"Kara." Barry was not surprised that Caitlin knew what he was thinking about.

"So why don't you go see her?" Caitlin asked. He could go anywhere he wanted in the world.

"Remember when I told you guys about me breaching to a different dimension?" Barry asked and Caitlin nodded her head. "well that's when I met Kara. I never really told you guys because I wanted to stay focused on defeating Zoom. Now that he's defeated…" Barry said trailing off.

"Go to your girl. I'll tell them where you went." Caitlin said.

"Thank you." Barry said and gave her a hug.

"Anytime Barry. Now get going." Caitlin said and a huge smile broke out onto Barry's face as he ran down the street. A breach opened and he entered, running to Kara.

"Where is Barr going?" Henry asked once Caitlin walked back into the house.

"He's headed to another dimension. A girl he met is from there." Caitlin said and Henry laughed shaking his head a little.

"I don't remember when things where normal." Henry said. This new life of his was defiantly going to take some getting use too, but he wouldn't trade it for anything.

Barry ran right to the DEO, but found it was almost completely abandoned. There was only one agent left. "Flash?" the agent asked, recognizing him from his last visit.

"Yeah, where is everyone?" Barry asked, removing his cowl.

"We relocated, I'm just making sure everything got moved." The agent said and he wrote down something on a piece of paper. "Here's the address to the new building in National City. Will we be seeing more of you?"

"I hope so. Thank you." Barry said taking the note and speeding off.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait… this has always been here? With the glass and the views and you made me fly to that cave every day?" Kara asked as she walked through the new DEO HQ in National City.

"Yes Kara. The DEO has several facilities." J'onn said.

"A bat bit me in the last one." Kara said, a little angry.

"Whiner."

"Strange energy fluctuation just outside of the city, looks similar to the energy Barry generated when he came here." Winn said, sitting at his new desk in the DEO.

"Who is Barry?" J'onn asked, since he and Alex didn't get to meet Barry.

Kara was about to answer, but she was all of a sudden she was in a kiss. Recognizing the person kissing her to be Barry, Kara wrapped her arms around his neck and he bent her backwards a little, leaning into the kiss and deepening it. "I'm guessing this is Barry?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"Told you I'd come back." Barry said after the kiss with his forehead pressed against hers.

"I didn't doubt you for a second." Kara said, smiling the brightest smile Alex has ever seen come from Kara.

J'onn cleared his throat and said "Miss Danvers, care to introduce use to your friend here?"

Kara started laughing nervously and was blushing to the color of Barry's suit. "Um, J'onn, Alex, this is Barry Allen. He's from another universe." Kara said, introducing Barry to the only two who didn't meet him his first trip there.

"I'm also a superhero on my Earth. They call me The Flash." Barry said with a huge smile.

"Good to meet you." J'onn said shaking his hand.

Barry shook Alex's hand, but then Alex pulled him close and said "If you hurt her, you deal with me, okay?" Alex said, finishing in a cheerful voice and smiled at him.

"Alex, don't threaten my…" Kara trailed off, looking at Barry. They never really talked about what they were. "My boyfriend." Kara said and looked at Barry who smiled.

"You never told me he was your boyfriend." Alex said looking at Kara. Kara had been talking to Alex nonstop about Barry after he left and she returned. Alex could tell that Barry was special to her little sister, she just didn't know how special.

"Barry, it's great to see you again!" Winn said and gave Barry a bro hug.

"Yeah, you too man." Barry said smiling, Winn had become a pretty good friend of his when he last came to this earth. Barry had a feeling James was going to be less than happy to see him. James had a thing for Kara and he was pretty sure James hated him because of how he was with her. And him now being in a relationship with her would not help matters.

"Well I've got to head to work… so I'll see you guys later. Barry, wanna tag along?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, right behind you. It was nice seeing you guys." Barry said and he and Kara left the DEO and headed to CatCo.

Once they got to CatCo, Kara noticed that Barry was still in his Flash suit. "Uh, Barry? You know we're in public, right?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, watch this." Barry said and the suit started to retract into a ring with the Flash's symbol on the front. "Pretty cool huh? Me and Cisco designed it after I returned. This is my first time testing it in the field actually."

"That would be nice to have." Kara said as they entered the main office area. It wasn't exactly easy to keep her suit on under her clothes.

As Miss Grant walked in, she heard the news talking about the Venture shuttle launch that would be accruing later today. "They offered me a seat on the Venture but I turned them down. What would I possible have in common with a bunch of rich people in a rocket ship seeking existential answers to their meaningless lives?" Cat asked.

Since she guessed it was rhetorical, Kara decided not to answer. "Speaking of which, what's your… Mr. Allen, I wasn't expecting you back so soon." Cat said, finally noticing that she and Kara weren't alone in her office.

"Yeah, just couldn't seem to keep away." Barry said looking at Kara.

"So will you be helping out Supergirl again while you're here?" Cat asked nonchalantly as she sat at her desk, flipping through papers.

"Ex-excuse me?" Barry asked in disbelief.

"Miss Grant!" Kara said, a little angry at her boss.

"Mr. Allen, as I told Miss Danvers here, I know you are The Flash. So if you don't mind, I'd like to get an interview sometime." Cat said, still sounding as if she was talking about the weather.

After a little while, Barry and Kara ended up heading back to Kara's apartment with pizza and pot stickers. "Let me go get changed." Kara said, since she was still in her Supergirl outfit. When she came back, she was in a very pretty red dress. Kara saw how Barry's eyes roamed her body and blushed a little.

"I don't remember that being the dress you had on earlier." Barry said looking her up and down.

"Well I thought I'd put on something nice." Kara said as they got closer and Barr pulled them together and attacked her lips with his. After a couple of minute's they were on the couch and Barry was on top of Kara.

Kara's phone started to go off and she groaned. Barry got off her and she saw Alex was calling and answered. "What is it?" Kara asked, semi-seriously.

The Venture, it's going down, they need you." Alex said. Kara relayed the information to Barry.

"Go. Help save those people. I would help, but you know, I can't really fly." Barry said.

Kara was back in her Supergirl outfit and leaned in and kissed him. "be right back." She said as she flew out the window. Barry ran to the DEO, since he wanted to know what was happening.

Kara flew to the nose the ship and tried to stop it. "Supergirl." She heard one of the pilots say.

"Need a hand?" She heard a familiar voice say from behind.

"Hey cuz!" Kara said to Clark Kent, better known as Superman.

"It's good to see you."

"This looks like a job for the both of us."

"Absolutely." Clark said as he flew to the back and put out the engine's fire with his freeze breath. He then grabbed the back and started to pull, slowing down The Venture. They finally slowed it down and landed The Venture in a field. While it was still a crash landing, no one was hurt too badly.

"That was awesome! I mean that was terrible but it was awesome! We've never saved anything together!" Kara said excitedly.

"I know." Clark said with a huge smile on his face.

"I've dreamt of this moment. The two of us teaming up." Kara said.

"Me too."

A family on bikes rolled up to them and Kara said "I usually say hi."

"Me too." Clark said again, still smiling.

"Way to go Supergirl." The daughter of the two parents said.

"And Superman." The father said, with his phone out taking a picture.

"I use to change his diapers." Kara whispered to the daughter.

"No. Way." Was her response.

"Not exactly sure you needed to tell them that." Clark said a little embarrassed but laughing a little.

"Yeah, I think I really did." Kara said laughing also.

"Ok." After a little while and making sure everyone was ok, the two superheroes headed back to the DEO. Kara was interested on what Clark's reaction would be to meeting Barry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Superman

"Hey everybody, I'm back." Kara started, walking down the steps of the DEO. "Listen up. Everyone, this is my cousin Supe-, I guess you already know." Kara said as everyone was staring at Superman.

Superman started to walk and was shaking hands with all the agents. "Just want to thank you all for your hard work protecting Earth." Clark said, earning an 'oh brother' from Kara.

"Did you know she was bring him here?" Hank asked Alex, a little irritated.

"No, is it a problem?" Alex asked J'onn, looking at him curiously.

"Oh he's coming towards me." Winn said nervously.

"Winn! This is my cousin, Superman." Kara said pointing at Superman as he and Winn shook hands.

Winn took a deep breath and said. "I have a million questions. Ok, Lex Luthor set off the earthquake in California, did you gage the focal depth with your X-ray vision?" Winn started to ramble questions as Superman looked like he had no idea how to answer.

"Winn, breathe." Kara said, putting a hand on his arm, trying to calm down her friend.

"Alex, it's good to see you." Superman said giving her a hug.

"You too." Alex said hugging him back.

"Kara told me Jeremiah may be alive. You know your father means a lot to me, so if there's anything I can do."

"Thank you Clark."

"J'onn." Clark said, in a not-so-happy tone.

"Superman." J'onn responded, in the same tone. "Nice to see you again."

"Don't worry I won't be staying long." Clark said. Kara and Alex looked at each other with a strange look in their eyes.

"Who won't be staying long?" asked a man in a red suit with a lightning bolt on the front that Clark didn't recognize. His cowl was down so his hair was a little messy.

"I won't be staying long." Clark said with a raised eyebrow. Who was this strange man?

"Oh, you must be Kara's cousin. The one that's also a superhero. What was your name again?" Barry asked walking over to him.

"Superman. And who are you?" Clark asked, confused. Everyone knew who Superman was.

"Barry Allen, also known as The Flash." Barry said, shaking Clark's hand. "Guess you're kind of a big deal around here."

"Around here?" Clark asked. He was defiantly confused now.

"Sorry, I'm also from another universe. This is Earth-38, I'm from Earth-1."

"So how did you end up here?"

"Well…" Barry started and decided to go for the demonstration. He got a cone of ice cream and put it in Kara's hand and continued "I was struck by a lightning bolt about two years ago and I'm now the fastest man alive. I'm also able to open breaches, the way people travel to different universes."

Kara laughed a little at the look of confusion on Clark's face, as she kept licking her ice cream. Man did she miss Barry.

Barry and Clark walked away, talking, when Alex whispered "Your cousin smells amazing."

"Enough." Kara said laughing a little.

Kara and Alex caught up with Clark and Barry and heard them still talking. "So how fast are you exactly?" Clark asked.

"Well, I'm faster than her." Barry said pointing at Kara.

"No, we're the same speed. At least we were last time you were here." Kara said in a matter-of-fact tone. Barry looked down and started to scratch the back of his neck. "We were the same speed then, right Barry?"

"Well, not exactly." Barry said, looking up.

"What do you mean? How fast were you?" Kara asked in confusion.

"Well, you were running at about Mach 2.1 and flying at about Mach 3. I was running at about Mach 4.2 then. Now I'm running at about Mach 6." Barry explained, looking a little embarrassed.

"So, you didn't need my help getting home?" Kara asked. She was defiantly confused now.

 _Why would Barry ask for help if he didn't need it?_ Kara thought

"No. I didn't" Barry said. Barry and Kara had completely forgotten about Clark and Alex.

"Then why did you ask me for help if you didn't need it?"

"Because I wanted you to be the last thing I saw on this earth." Barry said as his eyes connected with hers.

 _Oh, so that's why._ Kara thought. Her heart fluttered at that thought.

"Aw, that's so romantic." Alex said to tease her sister. Kara turned bright red.

"Wait, so you two are… dating?" Clark asked. It seemed Barry left something out when he introduced himself.

"Should have seen them this morning, lip locking and all." Alex said with a smirk.

"Alex!" Kara yelled, her face bright red from embarrassment.

"If you can't do the time, then don't do the crime." Alex said laughing a little. She was finding this too funny.

"It was just harmless kissing." Kara said quietly, but enough for Alex too hear.

"Harmless kissing? I could have sworn I saw some tongue in there. And the way you moaned into the kiss." Alex said. Kara looked at Barry who was looking just as embarrassed as she was.

"Hey so… did I walk into something here?" Winn asked, walking over to where Kara, Alex, Clark, and Barry were.

"No, everything is completely normal over here." Alex said, fighting to contain her giggles.

"Ok…" Winn said suspiciously. "Anyways, I found out somethings about The Venture. One passenger didn't show up. And her name is Lena Luthor. And guess who designed the part that exploded. Luthor Corp" Winn said.

"Me and Kara will go and talk to her as reporters. Maybe we can get some answers." Clark said.

The two landed outside Luthor Corp and were immediately let in to talk with Miss Luthor. "There's a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why I wasn't aboard The Venture yesterday." Lena said.

"Well that's why we're here." Clark said. He sounded surprisingly calm for being in the same room as a Luthor.

"There was an emergency regarding planning for a ceremony I'm holding tomorrow. I'm renaming my family's company and I had to cancel." Lena said, putting her coat on the coat rack.

"Ah, lucky." Clark said in a doubting tone.

Lena laughed a little. "Lucky is Superman saving the day."

"Not something one would expect a Luthor to say." Clark said.

"And Supergirl was there too." Kara said. She deserved some credit damn it.

"And who are you exactly?" Lena asked curiously. It was by no means in threating tone.

"Um, Kara Danvers. I'm not with The Daily Planet. I'm with CatCo magazine, sort of." Kara said a little nervously.

"That's a publication not known for its hard-hitting journalism. More like high-waist jeans, yes or no." Lena said, getting some water and sitting at her desk.

"I'm just tagging along for today."

"Alright. Can we just speed this interview along? Just ask me what you want to ask me Mr. Kent. Did I have anything to do The Venture explosion." Lena said.

"Did you?" Clark asked.

"You wouldn't be asking me if my last name was Smith. Lena knew of the beef Clark Kent had with her brother Lex.

"No, but it's not. It's Luthor."

"Some steel under that Kansas weight." Lena said smirking. "It wasn't always. I was adopted when I was four. The person who made me feel the most welcome in the family was Lex. He made me proud to be a Luthor. Then he went on his reign of terror in Metropolis" Lena said turning to look out the window.

As she looked out the window, Clark and Kara X-ray visioned the room, looking for anything. "Declared war on Superman, committed unspeakable crimes. When Superman put Lex in jail, I vowed to take back my family's company. To rename it L Corp, to make it a force for good. I'm just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family. Can you understand that?"

"Yeah." Kara said nodding her head. Maybe there was more to Lena Luthor than she initially thought.

"I know why you're here. Because my company made the part that exploded on the Venture." Lena said walking over and grabbing a flash drive. "This drive contains all the information we have on the oscillator." Lena said handing the drive to Clark. "Hope it helps you in your investigation."

"Thank you." Clark said sincerely.

"Give me a chance Mr. Kent. I'm here for a fresh start, let me have one." Lena asked with pleading eyes.

"Good day Miss Luthor." Clark said and walked out.

"G-good say." Kara said, not sure what else to say and followed Clark.

"I didn't see anything when I X-ray visioned the room." Clark said as he and Kara walked across the street.

"Yeah, me neither. What do you think?" Kara asked.

Clark sighed and said "I've learned through hard experience not to believe anything a Luthor says."

"Yeah, I know I'm not a reporter or anything, but I kind of believed her." Kara said.

Clark then got a call. "Hey sweetie." He answered. "Yeah I'm with Kara. Yeas I'm being careful. I miss you too, I love you. Bye." Clark said and hung up.

"I love that she worries about you."

"Yeah me too."

"How do you do it all Clark? I mean you're an amazing reporter, a great boyfriend and, and Superman." Kara said, whispering the Superman part. "I-I'm just not sure how to handle it all."

Clark put his arm over her and said "You just need to follow your heart and do what you think is right. And from what I've learned about Barry, he seems like a great guy. I'm glad you two found each other"

"Thanks Clark."

"Anytime kid. Anytime"

"Um no. I'm older than you." Kara said causing Clark to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – A New Allie

 _ **I know the first couple of chapters have been a Supergirl Season 2 episode 1 rewrite, but after this chapter, most of the dialog and events will be original. But every now and again I'll pull something from the shows.**_

"So I've gone over the data with the help of Barry." Winn said as everyone of importance was gathered at the control center the next day. It was still pretty early in the morning and Winn and Barry had been combing through the data all night.

"And what we figured out was that Miss Luthor didn't cause the explosion. She was the target." Barry said as Winn pulled up schematics of The Venture.

"So this is where Miss Luthor was going to be." Winn said pointing at her seat. "The oscillator that exploded, it was right under her seat. She was on The Venture, she would have died."

"We need to protect her, make sure she is safe." Clark said, surprising most of the people gathered. "What? I hate the Luthor's, but I'm not just gonna let one die."

As this discussion was going down, Lena was boarding a helicopter. "Should be a smooth flight Miss Luthor." The pilot said.

"I hate flying. I know statistically it's the safest way to travel, but still." Lena said putting on her head set. As the helicopter took off, Lena noticed something kind of strange. "What the hell?" She asked nobody in particular.

A few drones were hovering right in front of the helicopter. Two turrets came out on both drones. The drones started to fire, but the bullets were blocked by Superman and Supergirl. "I thought you two might show up. You two always spoil all the fun." A speaker from the drone said.

"You know, if you expecting us to show up, you really should have brought something a little more powerful." Superman said.

"'I did, I brought my wits. I have drones planted all around the city targeting civilian population as we speak." The man controlling the drones said. "Your choice aliens. Innocent civilians or the chopper."

"Go, I've got the chopper." Supergirl said to Superman.

As this was all going down, Barry was listening in from the DEO. "You won't be alone out there Clark." Barry said. He pulled up his cowl and lightning flashed in his eyes and he ran out of the DEO.

After Clark took off, Kara destroyed one of the drones with her heat vision.

Clark flew through the city and saw a pair of drones. He punched through one, destroying it, but before he could destroy the other, he saw Barry phase through the drone and the drone self-destruct as Barry landed on a building and kept running.

Back at the helicopter, a missile was launched at it and Kara got in front of it and she was knocked to the ground, cracking the helipad pretty bad.

As Clark and Barry ran/flew throughout the city, Clark noticed a family about to be shot, so he protected them with his body from the bullets. As Clark protected the family, Barry threw a lightning bolt at the drone, frying its systems.

"That was awesome!" the son said to his parents.

"We're moving back to Gotham." The father said.

Kara saw that the helicopter was being shot and going down. She shot up, shattering the drone to pieces and caught the helicopter, lowering it safely to the ground. "You're safe now." Kara said as she checked on the pilot.

"What the hell was that?" Lena asked, throwing off her head set.

"Someone's trying to kill you."

The three heroes headed back to the DEO once the police showed up, but the DEO would be issuing a protection squad to protect Miss Luthor.

"Well I have to go to work." Kara said getting ready to leave.

"Mind if I tag along?" Clark asked. While he was here he wanted to spend as much time with Kara as possible.

"Sure. Why not. Although I'm not too sure how Miss Grant will be around you, since you work for The Daily Planet and all." Kara said.

"Don't worry. I've got some sway when it comes to Miss Grant." Clark said as the two headed for CatCo.

"Sorry. So sorry. That was totally my fault." Clark said as he help pick up folders and hand them back to whom he'd knocked them out of while Kara laughed.

"You really have that klutzy thing down don't you?" Kara questioned.

"Ah no, that was actually real." Clark said chuckling a little.

"Clark!" James said, having noticed that he and Kara had walked in.

"There he is." Clark said with a smile. He hadn't seen Jimmy in forever.

"Sup man?" Jimmy asked as he and Clark did some sort of hand shake.

"Good to see you buddy."

"Good to see you too brother."

"Well everybody at The Daily Planet misses you. Lois, Mr. White."

"I miss them too. But uh, I really like living here." James said looking at Kara, but she seemed oblivious.

 _He does know about Barry, right?_ Clark asked himself.

Kara noticed Miss Grant doing something weird and said. "Excuse me." As she went over to talk to her. "Miss Grant? You okay?"

"You didn't tell me you knew Clark Kent!" Miss Grant said.

"Oh Rao not you too." Kara rolled her eyes. Was everybody in love with Clark and/or Superman?

"What?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. Him and James have been friends for years and he also happens to be my cousin." Kara said, realizing what she said earlier.

"Is there anything in my teeth?" Miss Grant asked showing Kara her teeth.

"No." Kara said, a little confused as to what was happening.

Miss Grant let out a relieved sigh. "Clark Kent as I live and breathe. Well don't you just look all mid-western dashing." Miss Grant said.

Clark chuckled a little. "Miss Grant, it's good to see you. It's been a long time."

"No fault of mine. So are you still seeing Lois Lane or did that fizzle out like I predicted in the office pool. No one ever sent me my twenty dollars." Miss Grant asked, making Kara cringe a little. Why was she acting this way?

"Lois and I are great. We're still, still going strong."

"Ah so she's still not hung up on Superman?"

"You know, I'd say that she has room in her life for the both of us."

"Well, that's modern." Miss Grant said, clearly getting the wrong idea.

Kara covered her mouth and started to laugh.

"How would you like to go on a tour? Perry White was a foul to ever let you out of his sight, I might just pouch you" Miss Grant said, putting her arm around his.

As they were walking away, Clark looked back and whispered "Sway." As he winked at Kara.

"Did Miss Grant seem a little off to you?" Kara asked James once the two walked off.

"Miss Grant goes gaga for him. She actual sent him a drunk text one time. It was… it was florid." James said.

"No… ugh, that's gross." Kara said, groaning a little. James was about to ask her something but Kara got a phone call. "Hey Barry. Yeah, I'm at CatCo. Alright I'll be there soon. Bye."

"So uh, Barry's back?" James asked a little annoyed.

"Yeah, he came back yesterday." Kara said as a smile broke out onto her face, oblivious to James's scowl. "Anyways, I've got to head to the DEO. See you later." Kara said as she left.

"What's going on?" Kara asked as she landed in the DEO.

"Well I figured out who our gun man is. Meet John Corbin. Mercenary often used by Lex Luthor." Winn said, putting a picture of Mr. Corbin on the main screens.

"Lena is going through with the ceremony later today, we want you, Clark and Barry there to help protect civilians." Alex said.

"Ok, we'll be there." Barry said.

Kara and Lena were walking down to where the ceremony was taking place "My brother is serving 32 consecutive life sentences, guess I shouldn't be surprised there isn't a bigger turnout." Lena said to Kara.

"You're taking an awful risk, with going ahead with the renaming ceremony with your life in danger." Kara said.

"I won't have a life if I can't make this company into something positive." Lena said. "All it will be remembered for is Lex's madness."

Kara eyed her curiously. "I want to thank you all for coming." Lena started once she got to the podium.

"I'm in the main plaza. No sign of Corbin." Alex said into her com.

"My brother hurt a lot of good, innocent people. My family owes a debt, not just to Metropolis, but to everyone. And I intended to pay that debt." Lena continued. "By renaming my company L Corp, we will usher in a new age of corporation and community, together we will chart a brighter future."

As Lena finished, an series of explosions happened. Kara ran off, ripping her glasses off, and changed into Supergirl. Alex was looking for Corbin as Barry was running around grabbing civilians and bring them to safety. As James was helping a young lady who had fallen, a piece of debris almost hit them. "Go!" Supergirl yelled as she shielded them.

Kara looked up and saw that the Luthor Corp building was falling over. She flew up and stopped it and Clark flew next to her to help. "You're late." Kara said to Clark.

"Yeah, really bad traffic." Clark responded.

"I've got eyes on Corbin." Alex said. Corbin was dressed as a cop and was headed towards Lena.

"Officer, thank god." Lena said, not knowing who he truly was. Corbin lifted his gun to shoot Lena but was quickly disarmed by Alex. The two then engaged in hand to hand combat.

"Winn!" Kara shouted into her coms.

"Kara, Corbin took out the southwestern retaining column. Basically he took out the building's one weak spot, just like that perfectly placed shot to take out the death star." Winn informed Kara.

"We don't need a Star Wars reference right now Winn, we need a plan." Kara said.

"If you repair the column, that should stabilize the building." J'onn said.

"I have an idea." Barry said.

"I'm all ears." Kara said.

"There are some building materials down here. Take them and use them to repair the building." Barry explained.

"Alright. You good?" Kara asked Clark.

"Yeah, I've got this. Go." Clark said as he started to grunt a little from holding up the building.

Kara grabbed the materials and started to repair the column, using her heat vision to melt the materials so they would stay. Clark slowly eased pressure and said "Building's secure."

Kara landed to see that Corbin had a gun to Alex's head. "Let her go." Kara said.

"You're gonna let me out of here." Corbin said, shoving the muzzle against Alex's head.

"Lex Luthor hired you to kill his sister didn't he?" Kara questioned.

"Lex Luthor still has resources in ridge. Even rotting in maximum security lockdown. Now I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do." Corbin said.

Just after he finished, Barry slammed into him, knocking him onto the ground. "But I can." Barry said. Corbin lifted the gun to shoot but he was then shot in the abdomen by none other than Lena Luthor.

"Bullets a through and through, but he needs a hospital." Alex said, putting pressure on the wound. "Nice work Supergirl."

"I had help." Kara said looking at Barry, then to the sky at Clark. All three heroes then took off, heading back to the DEO.

The next day,Clark and Kara went to Lena Luthor's office. "Very well written Mr. Kent." Lena said, as she was reading what he wrote about what happened the other day.

"Well, it's the truth."

"I didn't see your name on the byline Miss Danvers" Lena said confused.

"Oh, I'm not a reporter." Kara said.

"Well, you could've fouled me." Lena told her, making Kara think.

Kara went to CatCo, she knew what she wanted to do. "Uh, I've made my decision." Kara told Miss Grant.

Miss Grant looked at her phone and said "43 minutes before the dead line. This better be good."

"I wanna be a reporter. I can't believe I didn't see it before. Being a reporter is about connecting with people. It's about finding hidden truths and sharing them with the world. It's about service. And telling the stories that need to be told to make the world a better more comprehensible place. And it's going to make me the best version of myself because it'll push me out of my comfort zone. This is it for me, this is my calling." Kara said and Miss Grant smirked.

Miss Grant handed Kara a folder and Kara looked at it a little confused. "Open it." Miss Grant instructed.

"Is this my resume?" Kara asked, recognizing it.

"The minute you came in, to interview as my assistant, I had an instinct about you so I scribbled reporter on your resume and I stuffed it right here in this draw and I hired you right in the spot." Miss Grant said.

"You knew even then?"

Miss Grant just kind of hummed a yes.

"How?"

"Instincts. And I guess I saw a little bit of myself in you. Obviously not your strip mall wardrobe. And I probably curse more in one day than you've cursed in your entire life time, but you have integrity to right wrongs and see justice done. You inspire me Kara. I can see the hero within you, now get out and make me proud." Cat said.

"Thank you Miss Grant. You know you really do have a good instinct about other people. Letting them know how to live their best lives."

"Please, I'm just glad you decided to take the plunge." And with that said, Kara left.

Once Kara left she mumble "Good luck, Supergirl."

The day was almost over when Kara and Barry headed back to her apartment. "What a day." Kara said as she plopped down on her couch. Barry at down next to her.

"Yeah, didn't turn out how I expected it too. But hey, you saved the day." Barry said, looking at her. "Too bad I have to go back tomorrow."

"Yeah, it'd be nice having a sidekick around." Kara said with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Oh, so you got jokes?" Barry asked making Kara giggle. "If anything, I'd say you'd be the sidekick." Kara looked at Barry in a mock glare. "I'm just saying. I've been doing this whole hero thing longer than you. So being the senor hero, that would make you my sidekick."

"Shut up and come here." Kara said pulling Barry into a kiss. Barry then pulled Kara onto his lab so she was straddling him.

"Whoa, calm it down there Romeo and Juliet." Alex said entering the apartment. Clark, Winn and James were right behind her and James looked pissed.

"Alex! Knock next time!" Kara said getting off Barry embarrassed.

"We came to celebrate the win. We brought pot stickers and pizza." Winn said holding up the food.

"You are forgiven for not knocking." Kara said, grabbing the pot stickers and taking one out while everyone, except James, laughed.

After a little while, and after everyone had left, it was just Barry and Kara on the couch making out. After a couple of minutes, Barry pulled back and said "I've got to go. I'm sorry I can't stay, you know I would if I could."

"Yeah I know. Just don't stay away too long." Kara said, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I won't babe. I'll be back soon." Barry said, kissing her one last time. "Good bye."

"Good bye, Barry." And with that said, Barry raced out of her apartment and Kara watched as the breach opened in the middle of the street and he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Friends

 _ **To answer your question Chevalier Lecteur, time on Earth-38 will move in sync with Earth-1's time. Something I want to run by you guys, should I pair Caitlin and Winn? It's something I thought of doing and wasn't sure if I should or not.**_

"So what is she like? Kara, I mean, in case that wasn't clear." Cisco asked Barry. Barry just got back the other day.

"Cisco, as much as I love talking about Kara, I feel like we should be focusing on other things." Barry responded. He was currently in a fight with another meta. This meta had the ability to control wood.

"Oh please. You're fine." Cisco said. As Cisco said that, Barry was hit across the face with a wooden fist and everyone at S.T.A.R. Labs heard him grunt in pain as he hit the ground. "Barry? You good bro?" Cisco asked.

Barry jump up and upper cutted the meta and before he could hit the ground, Barry drove his fist into his stomach, slamming him into the ground. "Just peachy." Barry replied after putting the special meta cuffs on this new meta and watching the wood wither away.

Once Barry got back, he took off his suit and was sitting in a chair drinking a soda. "Ok, ask me what you want to ask." Barry said, leaning back.

"When can I meet her?" Henry asked. He normally didn't do much, just helped out Caitlin when she needed help operating on a Team Flash member.

"Uh, I don't know. I know she'd love to meet you though dad."

"Here, these are for her. And anyone else we want or need to contact." Cisco said, handing Barry a very small computer ship, and then a strange looking round device.

"Uh, Cisco, what are these?" Barry asked.

"Well, after Caitlin told me your girly girl lives in other universe, I decided to make these. The chips are inserted into the phone so she can call, text, facetime or anything else across dimensions. That other device is an interdimensional extrapolator. It will allow her to open breaches and come here whenever she wants." Cisco explained.

"Cisco, I don't know what to say. Thanks man." Barry said, giving Cisco a bro hug.

"Anytime. You're my best friend." Cisco said, returning the bro hug. "And nice job with Splinter."

"Splinter?"

"Yeah, because he can control wood. And you know, you can get splinters from wood." Cisco said as every just rolled their eyes.

 _Meanwhile on Earth-38_

"So how do you guys think you're going to make it work?" Alex asked Kara, who was currently flying around patrolling the city. "I mean, he lives in another universe. Like, will he live here with you and go back to his universe when they need him?" Alex asked.

"I'm not really sure. We never really got the chance to talk about it." Kara said, in a sad tone. She really liked Barry and wanted things to work out so badly for them, but what if they couldn't maintain an interdimensional relationship?

"I'm sure you guys will figure it out." Winn said, as he was next to Alex in the DEO.

"Ok, so onto other things, Winn you might want to leave for this conversation." Alex said, before continuing.

"What? Why?" Winn asked confused.

"So do you think that Barry will have a faster recovery time in bed? I mean with this Speed Force thingy, I would image he could go round after round after round-" Alex said with a smile smirk.

"Ok! Yep! I'm out!" Winn said, leaving the two sisters to talk about Barry's… abilities in bed.

After a few minor crimes stopped, and Kara blushing to the color of Barry's suit from the questions she was asking, Kara finally made it home and was done for the day.

She opened the door to her apartment to see a little gift box on her counter. She eyed it curiously before using her X-ray vision on it. Seeing nothing dangerous, she opened it to find 3 computer chips, some weird looking device with a red button in the middle, and a note from Barry.

The note said _To Kara, this is a little something my friend Cisco made for you. The chips goes into your phone and it will allow us to text, call, facetime, etc. across dimensions. The device is a interdimensional extrapolator, which will allow you to create small breaches and come over to my earth anytime you want. I hope you like all this stuff, love Barry._

Kara smiled as she read the note. She inserted the chip into her phone and Barry's number was automatically in her contacts. She decided to give it a shot and call him.

Once he picked up, she heard him say "So I see you got the little gift I left for you."

"Yes I did. This is amazing, I'll test out the extrapolator tomorrow and pop on by and say thank you to Cisco. It'll also be nice to meet your friends and family, seeing as you've met mine." Kara said.

"Yeah, they want to meet you too." Barry said. Kara heard Barry's phone beep and then he said "I've gotta go, Flash business, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Kara said and then she hung up.

The next day, Team Flash was at S.T.A.R. Labs when an alert came through. "Breach opened here at S.T.A.R., time to meet Barry's girl." Cisco said as they headed for the room the breach opened in.

Once they got there, they saw the swirling blue and silver vortex. They waited a couple of seconds, then Kara came walking through in her Supergirl outfit, followed by Alex and Winn. "Guys, I'd like you all to meet my girlfriend. Kara Danvers, Supergirl." Barry said as he put his arm around her waist. "It's good to see you again." Barry said to Kara as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"It's good to see you too." Kara said with a dopy smile.

"Uh, Barry? Care to introduce us to the rest of the group?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, sorry. This is Alex, Kara's sister and Winn, her best friend. Winn is also her tech support and Alex is an agent for the DEO." Barry explained.

"My name is Cisco. I also go by Vibe. I'm tech support for Barry and I help him out in the field every now and again." Cisco said, bowing a little.

"And I am Dr. Caitlin Snow, Barry's personal physician. It's nice to finally meet the girl who stole Barry's heart." Caitlin said. She was happy Barry found his special someone.

"It's nice to finally meet you guys too." Kara said, resting her head on Barry's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Henry Allen and the Wests

 _ **Something I forgot to mention in the last chapter is when I plan to do a big event, similar to Crisis on Earth-X or Invasion!, only I'll be doing Blackest Night. Although that won't be for a while, I hope you guys like that idea.**_

"So how many other heroes are on this earth?" Winn asked as He, Alex, Kara, Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco were headed to Jitters, everyone in civvies and Kara wearing her signature glasses. They were going to meet up with Henry.

"Well, let's see. We've got Green Arrow, Speedy, Black and White Canary, Spartan, Vixen, Citizen Steel, Atom, Firestorm, me, and of course Barry. I might have missed one or two." Cisco said, trying to think of other heroes he might have missed. "Oh, there was also some dude with electrical powers about 10 years back, but he was killed."

"You weren't kidding when you said you guys have a lot of heroes on your earth." Kara said to Barry.

"How many heroes do you guys have?" Caitlin asked.

"It's just me and my cousin. Well, I guess there's that one guy down in Gotham. He's completely human and sometimes works with Clark, but I've never work with him." Kara said

"Sounds kind of like Ollie." Barry said.

"He's Green Arrow right? The human guy who's really good with a bow and arrows?" Kara questioned. Barry had a lot of super friends, it was hard to keep track sometimes.

"Yeah, that would be him."

As they entered Jitters, Henry was already there waiting for the group of heroes. "Hey son." Henry said, giving Barry a hug.

"Hey dad." Barry said returning the hug.

"So, you must be Kara." Henry said, turning his attention to her.

Kara was nervous. And I mean extremely nervous. She had never really done this before, meeting her boyfriend's parents. Hell, she hadn't even had a relationship that lasted longer than a week before Barry. She really wanted Henry to like her, but how does he feel about his son dating someone from a different planet? If she was human, she was 100% sure she would be sweeting like crazy. "Y-yeah. That's me" Kara stuttered a little, sticking out her hand for him to shake.

"Nonsense. Come here." Henry said with a warm smile pulling her into a hug. This surprised Kara as she returned the hug. As they all went to sit, Henry said "So, Barry tells me you aren't exactly from around here."

"Yeah, we're from Earth-38." Kara said, gesturing to her best friend and sister.

"While he did tell me that, I don't mean earth. I mean, from out there." Henry said, pointing upwards towards space. "So what was it called? Your planet?" Henry asked.

"Krypton."

"Man, to grow up on a foreign planet after yours exploded, and I thought Barry had it rough growing up. I'm sorry." Henry said.

"It's fine. If my planet never died, I would have never met Barry." Kara said, taking his hand in hers and lacing their fingers and smiling at Barry, who was smiling back. Henry watched as Barry and Kara had a little moment, smiling.

Coffee at Jitters went quiet well, and Kara was defiantly happy that Henry liked her. "Hey Kara, can I talk to you? Alone?" Henry asked after Barry left to take care of a little Flash business.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Kara said hesitantly, her nervousness returning.

"Do you love him?" Henry asked.

"Yes." Kara answered, without a moment's hesitation which surprised her to be honest.

"I'm glad to hear it. Because that boy is in love with you… I just wanted to say, I've been waiting a long time to meet you." Henry said, confusing Kara.

"What do you mean?" Kara ask, confused.

"I have been waiting to meet the woman who could love Barry more than I or his mother ever could since the day he was born, and I see that love for him in you." Henry said, he brought her in for another hug, which she gladly accepted and returned, as she got a little teary eyed. "Damn, Barry wasn't kidding about that strength of yours." Henry said chucking after the hug.

"Sorry, I'm not the best at controlling my powers when I'm emotional." Kara said, wiping a happy tear away from her eye.

"It's quite alright." Henry said still chuckling.

"Hey… what did I miss?" Barry asked as he returned, noticing Kara's wet eyes.

"Yeah, everything is perfect." Kara said, nodding her head and smiling one of the brightest smiles Barry had ever seen.

After a relatively quiet day, with Barry showing Kara around his crime lab and showing her around Central City, they went to Joe's house for dinner. It was just going to be Joe, Iris, Barry, and Kara. Henry was taking the night shift at the hospital he was currently working at. Wally was on Earth-2 with his girlfriend, Jesse.

Barry was still holding Kara's hand as he knocked on the door. "You must be Kara." Iris said as she opened the door and saw her. "Barry has told me all about you. I'm Iris." Iris said holding out her hand for Kara to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Iris." Kara said, letting go of Barry's hand to shake Iris's.

"Iris! Is that Barry!" Joe called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, and he brought Kara." Iris yelled back.

"You mean that girl he has been gushing about since he got back from his little trip to another earth?" Joe asked, coming out of the kitchen and setting the pasta he was cooking on the table.

Iris looked at Barry who was blushing scarlet and so Kara. "Yeah, that would be the one." Iris said, laughing at her brothers discomfort. "So I hear you can keep up with Barry's appetite."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Kara said, feeling a little embarrassed at her eating habits.

"well it's a good thing that I cook enough to feed a small army. It's good to meet you Kara." Joe said shaking her hand.

"It's goof to meet you too Mr. West." Kara replied.

"Please, just call me Joe." Joe said smiling a warm smile similar to Henry's. "So, tell me about yourself." Joes said as they started to eat.

"When I was a child, my planet, Krypton, was dying. I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin. But my pod got knocked off-course, and by the time I got here, my cousin had already grown up and become Superman. And so, I hid my powers, until one day an accident forced me to reveal myself to the world. To most people, I am an reporter at CatCo Worldwide Media. But in secret, I work with my adoptive sister for the D.E.O. to protect my city from alien life and anyone else that means to cause it harm." Kara said.

"So what kind of powers do you have?" Iris asked.

"Well, I have super strength, super speed, invulnerability, super vision, X-ray vision, heat vision, super hearing, freeze breath, and flight." Kara said.

"Well, those are defiantly powers that could help make a superhero." Iris said with a laugh and the others laughed with her.

"Yeah, well it hasn't always been easy. Barry taught me the importance of knowing the environment around me and to never run in blind." Kara said, glancing over at Barry.

"Well, I had a rather painful way of learning that lesson." Barry said.

"And how did you learn that lesson?" Kara asked, as Barry had never told her.

"Well, Oliver was training me and he told me he was going to shoot me with an arrow. Being the cocky hero I was, and how reliant I was on powers, I laughed at him. He aimed his bow and I ran at him. He shot the arrow at me and I caught it. Because I didn't case the environment, I didn't notice the two crossbows he had rigged. Shot me with tow arrows in my back." Barry said.

"Ouch. Well, at least you learned your lesson. So there is a silver lining to the story." Kara said as the table laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The Couch and the Bed

 _ **Quick question, should I go the CW route and pair Lena with James? I'm not sure if I should or not and would like your opinions, although that won't happen for a while. As always, I hope you enjoy. Also, any ideas for future chapters are appreciated, I love getting feedback from you guys and generally like the suggestions you guys have.**_

About a month had pasted since Kara had come to Earth-1. Barry had been extremely busy and so was Kara, so they hadn't see each other in person since Kara came over with Winn and Alex to Earth-1

"Yeah, I just got home. I'll see you soon?" Kara asked, she was on the phone with Barry.

"Yes. I plan on breaching over tomorrow. Maybe even swing by your place too night?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that. You might even make it in time for game night." Kara said, smiling.

"See you then, Girl of Steel."

"Can't wait, Scarlet Speedster." And with that, they hung up.

Kara was smiling to herself. She was happy. She finally felt like she belonged.

Barry set his phone down in his lab and returned the case he was working on. He was currently looking through a microscope when he said "Hey Ollie."

"You've gotta pretty good on relying on your other senses." Oliver said, stepping out of the shadow he was hidden in. I was pretty late at night and the lab was poorly lit.

"Well, I did have a good teacher." Barry said making Oliver chuckle.

"You should've met Shado, I'm not half the teacher she was. She could turn the most untrained person into the most skilled warrior on a battlefield. She trained me. Helped make me into the man I've become" Oliver said, a little sadly.

"I wish I met her." Barry said. Barry was one of the few people who knew about Shado and his past. Barry and Oliver had shared a lot with each other over the past couple of years.

"So, was that your new girlfriend you were on the phone with? Kara?" Oliver asked after a moment of silence.

"How do you know about her?" Barry asked. He never really told anyone outside of Team Flash about Kara.

"Barry, Caitlin and Felicity, my wife, are really good friends. And they talk." Oliver said, as if Barry should have figured that out on his own. "You seem a lot happier than the last time I was here."

"Yeah, she's absolutely amazing. We haven't been dating for all that long, but I'm in love with her." Barry said. He couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. He always smiled when he talked about Kara.

"Good. That's how it's supposed to feel. I'm glad you're happy. I'll have to meet her someday." Oliver said.

"Why not bring over Team Arrow tomorrow? Caitlin and Cisco will be going over tomorrow to help set up the interdimensional communication system." Barry asked.

"I'm sure they would love too, but they are over 600 miles away." Oliver said doubtfully.

"Ollie, you know Cisco can breach over to Star City and be back in less than a minute, right?" Barry asked with a smirk.

"Alright, I guess we could arrange a meeting ."

"So what are you doing here Ollie?" Barry asked, realizing Oliver probably didn't travel 600 miles just to say hi to a friend.

"I- um, I'm looking into something personal." Oliver said, he seemed ashamed of himself.

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything," Barry said reassuring the Emerald Archer.

"I, uh, I may have a son." Oliver said.

"Oh. Ok. I was not expecting that." Barry said, sitting back in his chair.

"I was hoping you could run this DNA sample off of my and see if it's a match." Oliver asked, handing Barry a strand of hair.

"What are you going to tell Felicity? I mean you guys are married and you might have a child."

"Well, I don't know. I just wanted to be sure before I bring anything up. If I do have a kid, I'll tell her. If I don't, then there's nothing to worry about."

Barry got everything set and then he looked at the time. "I've got to go. That DNA test should be done within the hour. I'll see you tomorrow Ollie."

"Alright, I'll see you then. Have fun at game night." Oliver called as Barry left.

Meanwhile on Earth-38, Kara had Winn, Alex, James, and Lena over for game night. Kara was constantly looking at her clock and Alex was wondering why. "Why do you keep checking the clock?" Alex asked, voicing her thoughts. Lena was currently using the rest room.

"Well, Barry said he was going to come over." Right as Kara said that, she heard the sound of lightning in the distance. "Speaking of Barry… He's here." Kara said with the biggest smile on her face.

Not even a second later, Barry was knocking on her door. Kara hopped up to answer and when she did, she saw he had a bouquet of flowers. "For milady." Barry said as he handed her the flowers.

"These are beautiful, thank you Barry." Kara said as she gave him a kiss.

"Not as beautiful as you." Barry said after the kiss, making Kara smile even more, if that was even possible.

James just sat there and scowled. "Dude, you gotta let her go." Winn said to him as Barry and Kara had their little moment.

"What do you mean?" James asked, trying to play dumb and hide the scowl.

"Well for one, you aren't exactly hiding that scowl well." Alex said, taking a sip of her beer.

"So what. I doubt Allen will last that long." James said and Alex actually laughed.

"James, face it. Barry and Kara are in this for the long haul." Winn said. "And plus, you had so many chances to make something happen. You just need to move on."

"You know what, I think I'd better go." James said, getting up and walking past Barry and Kara. "See you later guys." James said.

"Did James just leave?" Lena asked, coming back from the restroom.

"Yeah, although I'm not entirely sure why." Kara said.

Lena then noticed a handsome man holding Kara's hand as she was practically wrapped around him. "I'm sorry, we've never had the pleasure of meeting. Lena Luthor." Lena said, holding her out for Barry to shake. "You must be Barry Allen.

"That would be me." Barry said, shaking her hand.

"From the way that Kara has gushed about you, I feel like I'm meeting Superman." Lena said. Once she said this, Barry figured out she didn't Kara was Supergirl. Since she already met Clark, if Lena knew who Kara was, she would have figured out that Clark was Superman.

"Oh really?" Barry asked with a cocky smirk as he turned to look at Kara who was blushing furiously.

"I don't gush." Kara said, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh please." Alex called from the couch. "You talk about Barry as if he could anything."

 _Well, I almost can do anything._ Barry thought as he smirked. Kara seemed embarrassed, but luckily for her, Barry found her being embarrassed to be very cute.

After spending some time with Kara's friends, eventually everyone went home. "Is it alright with you if I just sleep on the couch?"

"What? Why?" Kara asked, confused. The fact that Barry would have to run to go home not occurring to her. He was very tired.

"Well, I am extremely tired and was hoping I could crash on the couch. But if you want me to go home, that's ok too." Barry explained.

"Oh. No, you are not sleeping on the couch. If you are spending the night, you will sleep in a proper bed. With me." Kara said. The words were innocent and Barry didn't take them in a sexual manure

"You wouldn't mind sharing a bed with me?" Barry asked, unsure.

"Of course not Barry. I love you." Kara said, and then realized what she said. She turned as red as Barry's suit.

"You- you love me?" Barry asked, a little unsure if he heard her correctly.

"Yes. Bartholomew Henry Allen, I love you." Kara said. Barry ran at her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her into a rough kiss.

"I love you too." Barry said after they needed air and pulled back, patting from being out of breath.

Kara jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he held her in the air. "Take me to bed." Kara said against his lips as she wrapped her arms around her neck. This time, the words were anything but innocent.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Well Good Morning to You too

 _ **I thought about doing an M rated chapter, but I will not do one for this story. I might just type up a one-shot of Barry and Kara's first time and post it as a tie in story to this one. Plus there's also the fact that I've only had 1 sexual experience in my life, so I am by no means an expert and I'm not entirely sure how to word it, so for now, no M rated chapters.**_

Kara woke up and felt her head against Barry's bare chest. After last night's… activities, Kara could officially say she had never been happier in her life. She smiled and snuggled closer to Barry. "Morning." She heard him say.

"How long have you been up?" Kara asked.

"About 30 minutes. I was just watching you sleep. Did you know that you snore a little when you sleep?" Barry asked and Kara pouted a little.

"I don't snore." She said quietly, a little embarrassed.

"It's a very light and adorable snore." Barry said, making her smile a little. "You're very cute when you pout, you know that right?"

"Oh, so I'm only cute when I pout?" Kara asked playfully.

"I think you're always cute," Barry said as he kissed her deeply. "Not as cute as me though." He said after the kiss. To which Kara replied by taking a pillow and smothering him with it, straddling his waist. Barry started to tickle Kara and then he flipped her, pinning her to the mattress.

Barry then kissed Kara. Kara replied by opening her mouth and allowing Barry's tongue entrance as they fought for dominance over the Kryptonian's mouth. Kara moaned into the kiss as she arched her back into Barry. She was starting to regret putting on Barry's t-shirt.

Barry's hands started to slide up her abdomen as he pulled off his shirt off her body, when they heard "Kar- ah!" as Alex screamed and turned around.

"Oh my- Alex!" Kara yelled as she attempted to cover herself and Barry.

"No, it's ok! I'm leaving!" Alex yelled as she turned around. She was covering her eyes with her hand.

"Alex, wait!" Kara called out to her sister. "I'll be right back. Don't go any were." Kara said as she kissed Barry. She hopped up and grabbed a red tank top, with Barry's Flash symbol on it, and a pair of black shorty shorts and quickly got changed.

She walked out to find her sister standing with her arms crossed in her kitchen. "So, I see Barry spent the night. So, how was it?" Alex asked after a little while.

"The sex?"

"No, how was scaring your sister for life." Alex said sarcastically. "Yes the sex! It was your first time after all."

"Oh my Rao, it was amazing. I mean, at first it hurt a little, but a good hurt. Then after round one, the next couple of hours were absolutely amazing." Kara said with a huge smile on her face.

"So I guess I was right about his recharge rate." Alex said. "I'm happy your first time was good."

"Oh it was more than good. It was perfect. I finally feel like I belong some were. I just wish he didn't live in another freaking universe." Kara said.

"Wait, you two used protection right? Kara I swear if you made me an aunt last night." Alex said pointing her figure at Kara.

"Yes we used protection. Would I even be able to have kids with Barry? I mean I am an alien, is our DNA compatible?" Kara asked.

Just before Alex could answer, a breach opened in Kara's living room. "Barry! Get in here!" Kara yelled as Alex pulled out a pistol, cocked it, and aimed at the portal.

A young Hispanic man with long black hair in a strange looking suit and visor jumped out. "Woah, woah! Easy there Alex. Friendly's." Cisco said as he put his hands up.

"Sorry, but you can never be too careful." Alex said lowering her gun. Next Caitlin came out followed by Oliver, Diggle, Thea, Felicity, and Laurel.

Barry came out of Kara's room shirtless and in his boxers. He was looking for his Flash ring, which was not in her room. "Did we interrupt something?" Cisco asked with a cocked eyebrow. Caitlin noticed how embarrassed Kara looked and smacked Cisco in the back of his head.

"Excuse us." Kara said as she walked back to her room, grabbing Barry by the arm, so they could get changed.

"We were about to walk in on them, weren't we?" Cisco asked Alex, who nodded her head.

Kara and Barry came out fully dressed, Barry in a Captain America t-shirt and jeans, while Kara wore a Flash shirt and jeans. "So, what are you guys doing here?" Kara asked. "And what are you wearing Cisco?"

"We are here to set up the interdimensional communication system, remember, me and Winn have been talking about this." Cisco said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that was today."

"And as for what I'm wearing, it's my new suit. You like?" Cisco asked as he showed it off. "That reminds me, I've been meaning to make some changed to your suit Barry, what do you say?"

"I'm down with that." Barry replied as Cisco opened a breach to the DEO.

After a little tour, then ended up in the training room. Oliver cleared his throat and said "So Barry, you going to introduce us?"

"Oh, right, you guys haven't met yet. Kara, this is Oliver Queen, John Diggle, Thea Queen, Felicity Smoak, and Laurel Lance. Otherwise known as Green Arrow, Spartan, Speedy, Overwatch, and Black Canary. Team Arrow. Guys, this is my girlfriend, Kara Danvers. Supergirl."

"What makes her so Super?" Thea asked.

Kara floated in the air and used her heat vision to burn the House of El symbol in the wall. "I'm convinced." Diggle said in absolute aw.

It was getting pretty late and as everyone was about to head home or back to their universe, alarms started to blare throughout the DEO. "What's going on?" Kara asked once everyone was gathered in the control center.

"Humans using alien tech to rob some banks." J'onn said, informing them what they were up against.

"What do you say Scarlet Speedster? Up for a little team up?" Kara asked with a smirk.

"Only if you can keep up Girl of Steel." Barry retorted, earning him a giggle from Kara.

As they got there though, all the criminals were on the ground unconscious. "What the-" Kara started but then she heard an extra heartbeat, one that sounded a little tired as if they were working out, but not too fast.

Kara turned around and her eyes turned blue from her heat vision. "Who are you?" she questioned.

"Hey." Said the man in a black and gray suit, with a golden utility belt. "I'm Batman."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The Gotham Bat and The Question

 _ **A little something I forgot to mention, S.T.A.R. Labs does exist on Earth-38, while S.T.A.R. won't play a very big part right now, Silas Stone does currently work there (I hope you understand what that means.) S.T.A.R. is also L Corps biggest competitor. Also, for looks, Batman will be the Ben Affleck version.**_

"Who are you?" Kara questioned as she turned towards the very faint outline of a person.

"Hey" the man said as he emerged from the darkness. His voice was modulated and sounded very rough, reminding Barry of the voice modulator that Oliver uses sometimes. Barry was surprised he didn't even notice the man in the dark corner. "I'm Batman." Batman said.

"Batman," Kara said, as she sighed in relief. "We've never had the pleaser of meeting. My cousin speaks very highly of you."

"I'm glad to hear it. Clark and I have been friends for many years." Batman said.

"You- you know that Clark is Superman?" Kara asked in confusion. She knew that Superman and Batman had worked together on multiple occasions, but she had no idea they knew each other's secret identities.

"Yes, I figured it out just after his first appearance as Superman. Just like I know you are Kara Danvers. And no Clark did not tell me." Batman said as if he was having a normal conversation. "But I have no idea who you are." The Bat said, directing his attention to Flash. "All I know is when there's an energy spike, The Flash either appears or disappears. I also know you are from an alternate earth."

"So why are you here?" Kara asked. From what Clark had told her, The Bat almost never left his hunting grounds back at Gotham unless it was absolutely necessary.

"I'm tracking someone. He is very dangerous and he is a monster of my own making." Batman said.

"Who?" Kara asked.

"I think you can figure it out." Batman said as he threw a playing card at Kara and Barry.

"A Joker playing card? What is this supposed to mean?" Barry asked as he looked the playing card over. "I'm guessing it's some sort of calling card?" Barry asked as he looked back at Batman.

"Correct you are, Mr. Allen." Batman said, which caught Barry off guard.

"How do you know my name? I'm not even from this earth!" Barry said in shock.

"While this is true, you and Ms. Danvers have spoken each other's names openly in the DEO, which has security cameras which I hacked into. You really should be more careful when speaking each other's names out loud." Batman deadpanned.

Kara decided she had enough of Batman and decided to take a look under the mask. She was shocked to say the least at who she saw, but she hid it well. "And you should have use a lead lined cowl, Mr. Wayne." Kara said.

"Be that as it may, I would rather have a Kryptonian figure out my identity than have I get a form of lead poisoning." Bruce said.

"Ok, you've got to give him that one." Barry said, looking at Kara. "So do you want help with this guy?" Barry asked Batman.

"No. I can handle The Joker on my own. If I need assistance, I know where to find you." Batman said. Barry and Kara looked at each other and shrugged, deciding they would let the Gotham Bat do his thing, he has been doing this a lot longer than either of them. When they turned to tell him, he was already gone.

"Damn, Clark wasn't kidding when he said Batman just disappears. I can't even hear him!" Kara said.

"Kind of reminds me of Oliver." Barry said.

Once they got back, they explained everything that happened. "So you guys heading back?" Barry asked Oliver and the rest of his friends.

"Yeah, our city still needs use. I'll see you around Barry." Oliver said as he and Barry exchanged a hug. After the good byes were said and everyone from Earth-1, except for Barry, returned to Earth-1, Barry and Kara headed back to her apartment.

Barry and Kara need to have a very important conversation. Once Kara and Barry entered the apartment and Kara shut the door, Barry asked the question he had been thinking about all day. "What would you say if I wanted to move here?"

"You- you mean you'd move to another earth? For me?" Kara asked as her heart melted for the man in front of her.

"Yeah. I've Been thinking about it for a while. Since Wally is a speedster, he could protect Central City. I would just need to train him for a little while, but after a couple of months, I think he would be ready to take on being The Flash on his own." Barry said.

"Are you sure Barry? I mean, you'd be leaving behind your entire world." Kara asked. She wanted him to move to her world, but she wanted to make sure he was 100% ok with doing so.

"Yes, I'm sure. I love you Kara. I want be able to share a loft with you, a bed. I want to spend my life with you." Barry said and Kara's heart melted even more.

She kissed him deeply as her response. Once they were out of breath, the pulled back but kept their foreheads together. "Yes Barry, I would love for you to move to my earth and move in with me. I'll have Winn create some ID for you."

"We can worry about all that later, right now, it's just us." Barry said, he then kissed her deeply again and Kara leaded them to the bedroom.

 _Unknown location, National City_

"We got what you asked for, Mr. J. while you had crews rob the banks, they never even noticed that we slipped in and stole some of their kryptonite. We also found some stuff called Red K, thought it might be useful." Said a rather bulk individual as he set down a crate, containing the items he just talked about.

The Joker then laughed like a maniac, probably because he is one. "They won't even know what hit them." Joker said as he picked up some kryptonite and loaded it into a gun.

"No, they will have absolutely no idea." Lillian Luthor said, as she came out of the shadows. Then came a flash of red.

"Sorry I'm late to the party, traffic was terrible." Eobard Thawne said as he came to a stop.

Black Manta took off his helmet and looked over at Eobard and said "Just don't be late to the fight when we need you."

"This will be fun." Sinestro said, as his ring started to glow yellow.

 _ **Sorry if this chapter seems out of place, not to many ideas and my head still hurts after getting hit by a car. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as you can tell, Wally is a speedster. I decided to make it so that Wally and Jesse both got Speed Force abilities when they were hit by the dark matter. Sorry if Batman doesn't seem like Batman, he's not exactly very easy to write. Until the next one, peace.**_


End file.
